devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fubuki風吹
Hello, visitor. Feel free to message me here. I'll respond in about 12 hours, in your talkpage. -- Sam talk 10:50, 01.10.2014 action=edit&section=new&preload=User:Fubuki風吹/bug}} Report a bug Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fubuki風吹/Signature V2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grunny (talk) 11:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Tabview Bugs Hello, I wanna report some bugs on Tabview. I can't seem to be able to use .ogg files inside Tabview, and I can't vote on polls if it's on Tabview. Fubuki Atsuya/Shirou Leave Me A Message! Blogs 01:12, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Tabview - Only Display Specific Section Hello, me again. I would like to know, is it possible to make tabview only display a certain section on a page instead of the whole page? If so, how? Fubuki Atsuya/Shirou Leave Me A Message! Blogs 19:46, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Page Protection Hello Fubuki. I now have the Code Editor permission. I know how to edit a protected script, but how to I protect scripts? Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 16:15, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Bug found : Fixed, should be working fine now. Since it is not supported, all text in your wiki will appear in English, but you could provide the translations. -- sqm talk 10:11, 05.06.2014 :: Right, looks like it works, though there's quite a lot of things to be deleted. Is there a limit to the number of things that can be deleted at once?--JOA20 (talk) 19:28, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: The script is designed to delete all pages in specific categories. For all pages that need to be deleted, add them to that category (if there are too many, use a ), and delete them at once. -- sqm talk 05:40, 05.07.2014 Reverting Images Hi, is there a script to quickly revert images? Thanks. 07:26, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Not that I know of, but I can write it if you'd like. -- sqm talk 08:41, 09.16.2014 ::Yeah, I would appreciate it, thanks. 08:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: LinkPoll Oh, I had not noticed, jeje. I'll fix it in a few hours when I return from school ^^ 13:47, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Diffs Hey, just wanted to give you a little thx for the Diff thing you've done this morning :) Its really helpfull :) so, as they says in japanese, arrigato gozaimosu Emperor Jarjarkine (Talk) :Glad you liked it. I'll be adding a few more features soon, so let me know if there are any issues. I'm open to all of your suggestions. P.S. I am not Japanese. -- sqm talk 04:08, 11.16.2014 LastEdited Hey Fubuki風吹! :) I just wanted to let you know how much I really like LastEdited. It has made admin’ing much more efficient. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 07:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Glad you liked it. If there's any issues (except the stuff at the talkpage right now, haha) or suggestions, let me know. :) -- sqm talk 08:16, 01.10.2015 Re: AdvancedOasisUI Hi there, I've just realised my AdvancedOasisUI changes didn't work too well on pages where the Publish button already had a dropdown menu (e.g. global.css pages on Community Central). I made a few tweaks to fix this here (diff) and was wondering if you'd be able to copy it over again? Thanks, OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 09:04, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Added, thanks again. -- sqm | talk | 09:11, 03.26.2015 ::Thank you! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 10:26, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Translating LastEdited Hi, Sqm-san!! Thank you for telling us about translation of LastEdited. I contributed at talk page. Best regards, Plover-Y (talk) 2015-04-06 09:48 (UTC) Thank you for adding Japanese ver.! By the way, if I'd like to use this JS in Japanese (or Polish or Spanish or Dutch), what should I do? Would you help me about it? Thanks, --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-04-06 14:20 (UTC). :Many thanks for the translation. I've added the lang option to the lastEdited object for changing language for personal use. See lastEdited#Configuration. -- sqm | talk | 11:03, 04.07.2015 Oh, I misunderstanded LastEdited uses "user language" (selected in Special:Preferences). Thanks, now I see it uses wiki language!! And thank you very much for adding option!! --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-04-07 14:55 (UTC) :No problem :) Let me know if you find any bugs or have suggestions for improvement. -- sqm | talk | 15:29, 04.07.2015 "Auto syntax highlighting" Is it possible to automatically apply syntax highlighting on script pages that does not contain "MediaWiki" or "User" namespaces? --yhynerson1 (talk, ) 13:07, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure if this is possible, though I'll try something. -- sqm | talk | 17:55, 04.12.2015 Hullo! Fubuki! Just wanted to stop by and say hello, this isn't much of a business message. There's a Fubuki from KanColle (Kantai Collection, an anime and a game) so I wanted to say hello .^__^. Is there a different Fubuki you're made after (as in, from a different/game/anime/movie/etc), or are you named Fubuki yourself? Nekonomeow (talk) 20:26, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there, Neko. My name comes from this Fubuki, though I know of the KanColle one too. ;) -- sqm | talk | 06:16, 05.04.2015 Translate:QuickDelete Hi, sqm-San! Sorry to be late, I noticed w:c:wlb:Translate:QuickDelete (EN → Blank) and putted Japanese translation on Talk:QuickDelete today. But I can't check the messages on the script. With best regards, Plover-Y (talk) 2015-04-16 14:41 (UTC) :Added, thanks a lot! -- sqm | talk | 06:16, 05.04.2015 :: Thanks for adding! --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-05 07:17 (UTC) messageblocker update not sure if you understand Mathmagician's way of writing scripts but it seems like this script isn't effective when a user rejoins after i block their messages, its reset. I was wondering if you knew how to make any block setting permanent? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:19, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I can see why the blocks are not permanent. I'll rewrite that when I'll have time. -- sqm | talk | 06:16, 05.04.2015 YouTube.js doesn't work anymore. First visit this page: https://youtube.com/devicesupport Then rewrite the script. --yhynerson1 (talk, ) 12:03, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'll work on that when I'll have time. -- sqm | talk | 22:23, 05.26.2015 LastEdited - userpage, not contributions Can you change LastEdited to use a link to the person's user page, and not the person's contributions please? Or set up a configuration variable to choose which. — Spydar007 (Talk) 09:11, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :A link to the contributions page is better for tracking and reviewing edits than the user page. Instead of using a variable, I'm thinking of keeping both links along with a few others: user (talk | contribs | block) -- sqm | talk | 22:23, 05.26.2015 ::Yeah, that'd probably be better. — Spydar007 (Talk) 06:16, May 27, 2015 (UTC)